


We Go Together

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, Basically everyone smokes but Cas lol, Black Demons, Cas wants to be cool, Cheerleader Cas, Cigarettes, Coach Shurley, Contains Twist and Shout triggers, Dean Smokes, Dean can't make up his mind, F/M, False Pregnancy, Fluff, Gabriel is a good drag racer, Grease - Freeform, Greased Baby, Greaser AU, Greaser Dean, Hawaii, Implied Sexual Content, Innocent Castiel, Kevin's a nerd, Language, M/M, Milkshakes, Minor Bullying, Musical References, Pink Angels, Preppy Cas, References to actual Grease songs, Sam's a goody goody, Senior Cas, Senior Dean, Smoking, Teen Pregnancy, The 50s AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, characters mature over time, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets Dean over one perfect summer, and after that, he starts school in the US. With some new close friends, the Pink Angels, Cas discovers that love isn't so far away after all...and summer loving grows into something bigger: even more romantic, even more complicated. 9 teens in their last year at Rydell in 1958: and they're gonna rule the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summer: 1957**  
\----

It was another nice end to another hot day that summer. That day they had gone swimming again, the good times seemingly endless. Cas had laughed as he felt the water splash in his face. The waves were high this time of day, and Dean was taking pleasure in splashing him repeatedly.

"Ah!" he shouted, grinning. Dean grinned back, and ran over, scooping him up into his arms. "Dean!" Cas cried, laughing.

"What's the matter? I'm not gonna drop you," Dean smiled, and Cas smiled back.

He jumped down, and ran into the water, Dean swimming in after him. The setting sun now glowed its farewell in the distance, over the curves of the far, rolling waves.  
A light, airy breeze whisked its way through the soft haze of lingering heat, blowing Cas' hair a little as they sat together under the dock.

"You look pretty like that," Dean commented, putting an arm around him.

"I do?" Cas smiled. Dean grinned.

"Yeah... you look like an angel, all lit up from behind." Cas had to blush at this.

"I don't know about _angel_ ," he said modestly, taking a sip through a straw of his fizzy lemonade.

Dean smiled, taking the straw out of his own lemonade and plopping it into Cas', watching as the bubbles clinging to the side of the glass bottle fizzed up to the surface. Cas watched Dean intently, then opted to drink out of it as well, their noses brushing as they shared the soda. Cas smiled bashfully at the intimate contact, but Dean simply stared him back in the eyes, reaching behind his head to pull him into a kiss. It was a deep, magnificent gesture, and Cas' head spun as Dean's tongue explored his mouth. He let out a soft groan as he felt Dean's hand graze his cheek, tilting his head in a little.

Eventually, Dean pulled back for air, the two panting. "You taste like lemons..." Dean grinned, brushing a stray hair out of Cas' eyes.

  
"You taste like... a bad influence," Cas whispered back, and Dean reached a little lower down Cas' back with a devilish smirk.

"Hey- it's summertime. Enjoy the golden days while we can, before you have to go back to Hawaii, right?"

Cas smiled. "Right."

And Dean connected their lips again, tugging Cas over on top of him. The last splash of lemonade was spilled and forgotten as they laid down in the sand and made out to their heart's content under the fading summer sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall: 1957**  
\----------

The bell rang for the first day of school, all the teenagers milling around the premises.

"You'll be fine!" Anna Milton's reassuring voice coaxed Cas softly as they entered the school doors, hugging their books to their chests.

"But what if people think I'm weird?" Cas asked nervously, "I mean, I moved from Hawaii. That's really far away!"

"Yeah, but you're not Hawaiian or anything, so nobody will even notice!" The redhead told him matter-of-factly.

Cas smiled at his new friend. "Thank you, Anna. I really should stop worrying so much." Anna just smiled.

"That's alright. Everybody gets a little nervous their first day at any school. Come on- you still have to get your papers from the office."

Outside, a fast, stylish car pulled up by the entrance, and three girls wearing pink satin jackets labelled _Pink Angels_ got out. But they were far from angels- they were the baddest girls in school, and proud as hell of it. "We're seniors this year, girls," the one with brown, wavy hair, Meg Masters, said, "And we're going to rule the school!" The one with short red hair snorted, and the one with long, straight blonde hair smirked, getting out smoothly.

"Let's go get em."

"Where's Luke?" The redhead asked.

"Don't know, Charlie. Don't care."

Charlie winced, and the one with the blonde hair, whose name was Joanna Beth, leaned in, whispering, "She's pissed at him. Just don't bring him up- they'll probably be back together in a few days." Charlie nodded, and they all walked up the stairs ready to own the school on the first day.

Over at the East end of the school, a group of guys in black leather jackets labelled ' _Black Demons_ ' stood by the wall.

"Hey! Hey Benny!" One of them said, cheerfully bouncing around, "What did y'all do this summer, huh?"

Benny looked over at his fellow Black Demon, a skinny brunette guy whose name was Garth, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you, my mother?" he drawled in his Cajun accent, and Luke, who had blonde hair and dark, brooding eyes, laughed, lighting a cigarette.

"What _I_  really want to know is, what did _you_ do these past couple months, Dean?" Benny asked, adjusting his cap so that it hung lower over his eyes, "I didn't hear anything from you." Dean Winchester stood in the middle of them, leaning back against the wall and smoking his own stub of a cigarette. He thought back to what he did... he thought back to Cas, their summer love... But it was a story he didn't feel like telling just yet.

He shrugged from behind his sunglasses. "Nothing much. It was all pretty boring, y'know?"

"Naw, he's probably just pullin' our legs!" Garth laughed, "I bet you got all the action you could, huh?" Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Like I said... boring."

"I hear that," Luke said, "I spent all summer saving up for an apartment, since my dad kicked me out after finding out about that whole drug thing from two years ago. Fuckin' old news, and he finds out now. My shit luck."

Dean chuckled, and Luke raised his eyebrows. "Something funny?"

"Nah, just how involved your parents are. My old man couldn't care less what happens to me," Dean said, taking one last drag before stepping on his cigarette and exhaling the smoke through his nose.

Luke sighed. "My parents are hardcore devouts- I seriously think they expected me to become a goddamn priest or something, like my two older brothers did."

"You? A priest?!" Garth snorted, "Ha! My god!" Luke scowled at him with a death glare, making the lanky boy shrink back a little.

Dean thought about it. Yeah, Luke's parents were kind of bible thumpers, even naming their three sons after angels, Michael and Raphael, who were both in University, and... well, Luke just goes by Luke, for a good reason.

Luke turned back to Dean. "I sure wish I had your old man." Dean laughed bitterly.

"No, you don't."

Just then, the bell went, and everyone went in for their first class of the year.

The hallways were havoc, students trying to find where they had to go again, and Cas made his way to the head office. This was so different from his school in Hawaii....  
"Can I help you, deary?" A scattered looking secretary, with a name tag of Hester, asked. Cas smiled his best, fighting the butterflies in his stomach.

"Um, perhaps you can; I need the sheets to fill out for new students, and my homeroom number, please." Heather nodded.

"Castiel Novak?"

"Yes."

"Okay, your home room is 217, Trigonometry. Here are the sheets, honey!"

"Thanks so much."

Back in the Science classroom, where everyone was ignoring Mr. Zeek's attempts to quiet them down.

What did end up ceasing the chatter and paper airplanes was the beginning of announcements, Principal Naomi coming over the speakers.

"Good Morning, and welcome back to Rydell High School. I hope you all had a wonderful summer, but now that you're back, it's time to work hard, and achieve your best!"

  
"Gag me!" Garth called at the loudspeaker, and everyone started hooting with laughter again. Dean looked to Benny, who smirked, and they turned their attention back to the announcements.

The anthem was playing, and they put their hands over their hearts by default expectations. When that was over, the principal went on about Rydell's strong suit- sports.  
The Black Demons chatted and snickered amongst themselves, until the teacher came over, giving Benny a disapproving stare. "Please remove your hat, Mr. Lafitte."

Now, last year, Benny probably would've offered Mr. Zeek his hat to stick it where the sun don't shine, but this-year-Benny sighed, and did so, as he wanted to at least attempt a clean record this year for his hopes of getting into any college that would take him.

"Hey, Luke, watch," Garth smirked, and tossed a paper airplane into the back of known nerd, Kevin Tran's, head. Kevin turned, feeling his head and looking around in confusion, before going back to work on whatever he was working on.

Luke chuckled, then motioned with his hand, "Gimme one of those, will ya?" Dean saw where he was looking, and laughed.

"You got a clear shot, man." Garth handed one over, and Luke tossed it over where Meg, Jo, and Charlie were sitting. When they looked over, he wiggled his eyebrows at Meg. She crumpled the paper.

" _Go screw yourselves_ ," she mouthed across the room to three grinning boys, and tossed the paper back, rolling her eyes as she tried to hold back a smile.

Over in the Trig classroom, Cas was fiddling with his unusually short pencil he had been given by the office staff, and Anna was seated in the desk next to him, absently working on braiding the left side of her hair.

"The football team, soccer team, rugby team, and baseball team will all be starting shortly," the principal's voice said, "So if you can't be an athlete... well... eh, be an athletic supporter!"

Cas heard some students behind him discussing joining the football and basketball teams. From what he could hear, their names were Gordon, Cole, and Adam. He idly wondered if he would be any good at sports... The consideration was only momentary, though- he probably wouldn't be. Cheerleading did sound alright, though...

"Hey! You a new guy?" Cas heard from behind him. His eyebrows went up as he was pleasantly surprised, assuming the jocks behind him were trying to be friendly, but when he saw Anna's weary expression, he bit his lip.

"Um... yes, I'm new here," Cas informed them, turning halfway around, "My name is Castiel Novak."

"Where ya from?" The lanky blonde one asked.

"Well, I moved to Hawaii when I was 9." The short muscley one with the buzz cut, Cole, laughed.

"So do you play the ukulele and eat guava and shit?"

Cas frowned. "No, although we did have a class in my old school where we could learn how to-"

"What about surfing? You surf?" The tall guy with the black hair, Gordon, laughed, and the blonde, Adam, looked Cas over in amusement.

"Why aren't you wearing flowers in your hair? That's a thing there, right? That's where it's at?"

"Do a hula dance for us, Cassie!" Cole chuckled, clapping.

"Shut your traps," Anna growled at them, and Cas was taken aback at this, as he had never seen her any other way than cheerful and nice. Gordon put his hands up, but when Cas turned back around, he could hear them snickering.

 _It's fine,_ he thought calmly, _it's only my first day. I'm an easy target. They'll lose interest eventually. They always do._

\----

Morning soon became lunchtime, where the Black Demons went out to the bleachers and Pink Angels gathered at the outdoor cafeteria.

"Hey, you guys!" Anna said, smiling at the rest of the Angels, "This is Cas. He just moved here from Hawaii."

Cas smiled, extending a hand while the other held his tray, "Hello. It's very nice to meet all of you."

Charlie and Jo nodded at him, shaking his hand, and Meg gave him a stare. "Hawaii, huh? They all this polite there?" Cas blushed.

"Uh, generally, yeah."

Just then, a golden-blonde girl came running over. "Ooh hey, girls! Lovely day, isn't it?" she near squealed, but didn't leave any time for speculation, "Guess what?!" Her name was Jessica Moore, and she had a really high pitched voice. Meg and Jo groaned inwardly.

"What, pray tell us?" Meg deadpanned.

"My boyfriend Sam and I are organizing the school dance for spring! It's going to be just _cookin_ '!"

"Oh, no doubt," Meg said with sarcastic enthusiasm, "I can't even wait, can you girls?" They snorted. Jess frowned at her sarcasm, and turned to Cas in surprise.

"Oh! Goodness, you must be a new student! My name's Jessica Moore!" she said, shaking his hand vigorously, "You should totally come out to cheerleading tomorrow, we could use another person..."

While they talked, Anna leaned into her fellow Angels, keeping an eye on Cas. "So what do you think? Could he be a Pink Angel?" Meg narrowed her eyes.

"Eh... he's too pure to be pink."

"We can always change that, though," Jo smiled, twiddling her fork, and they all smiled. Jess left with a cheery wave, and Meg watched after her, slipping sunglasses on.

"What a ray of sickening sunshine," she growled, "She pisses me off."

Charlie shrugged, watching Jess leave intently. "I don't know... she's got a great ass." Jo rolled her eyes over to Charlie.

"You can do better."

"So what did you do this summer, Cas?" Anna asked, and Cas smiled, thinking back to Dean.

"Well, I met a boy." Jo smirked.

"A boy? Really? Hey Charlie, you found a friend." Charlie smirked.

"Rare to find someone else who's out these days. So what was he like?"

Cas blushed. "He was perfect... he was... sweet, dreamy, gorgeously handsome- it all happened so fast, too."

"Sounds like a drag to me," Meg drawled.

"Oh no, no, he was amazing! We had such a fun summer together... we went on walks down the beach, drank lemonade, went to the arcade..."

"Did he have lots of cash on him?" Jo asked.

"How about a car, did he have a car?" Anna asked.

"Uh, I don't know... but I do know I fell for him pretty hard. I miss him." He looked into the distance.

"I wonder what he's doing now..."

Over at the other end of the school, the Demons were hanging out on the bleachers.

"Did you see her face when she looked up? She wants me back," Luke was saying, grinning, "I know that look."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?" Benny asked.

"Come on, we've been going steady since freshman year, I know the babe! I turned her on! Hey, one of you got a light?" Dean tossed him back his silver lighter, and they all sat down by the top of the bleachers in the shade.

"So. I'm just gonna come right out and say it," Garth said, "I think Dean is bullshitting us about summer."

Benny smiled. "Hate to agree, but I'm with him, brotha," he told Dean, "You're hiding somethin' juicy."

"Spill," Luke frowned, sitting back.

Dean looked at all of them. "Come on! Why are you all so damn interested?! You want to write a fuckin' biography called 'Dean's Summer'?" They shrugged.

"Our summers were all boring, we want to hear about some summer lovin.'"

Dean smirked back. "And what makes you think I got any?" They all made a riot, and Dean laughed, putting his hands up.

"Okay, alright. But if one of you fuckers squeaks a word of this to my dad, not that he would care, but-"

"We don't DO parents, Dean!" Garth shouted. Dean chuckled.

"No, we don't. All right... there was this guy..."

"Oh," Luke snorted, "A guy this time?"

"Don't be a dick, Satan, yes, a guy," Dean crowed. Luke frowned, and shut up after being called the nickname he hated so much.

"Go on," Benny said, and Dean crossed his arms. "He was... man, he was good, you know what I mean," he grinned, and they all whistled, Dean bowing his head as they glorified him.

"Did you guys get down a lot?" Luke asked.

"Was he your type?" Benny asked.

"Did he have a sister?" Garth grinned, and the two others smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Well, we stayed out late, we had fun on the beach, got a little tipsy sometimes, made out under the dock..." They laughed, further egging him on.

"Alright, alright..." Dean said, holding his hands up. He wanted to tell them how it went other than all that stuff, wanted to say, ' _it wasn't all hanky panky, he was... really somethin', ya know?_ ' but he wasn't some softie. He kept his mouth shut on the details.

The other grunted, and Dean looked off into the distance. "I wonder what he's doing now..."

"I bet he's jacking off thinking about you!" Luke teased, interrupting Dean's thoughts, and Dean scowled.

"You fuckin' pervert!" They all laughed, messing around for the rest of the lunch period.

\----

The afternoon went by a little quicker, and soon, their first day was over.

"So. What was this guy's name?" Jo asked Cas nonchalantly.

"Dean. Dean Winchester," he answered, and suddenly, the girls all went quiet, soon proceeding to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, honey," Meg smirked, catching her breath, "Love may be closer than you think." Cas frowned in confusion, and Anna put a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, Cas, let's walk home okay? You, uh, coming to the welcome bonfire at the school tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I was planning on it. I'm going to go to cheerleading now, actually."

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow!"

\----

The next day, things were back to the normal flow of things at Rydell high. Garth got in trouble for talking in class, Benny forgot about the hat thing, Dean was pestered about not turning in his first lab assignment, and Luke... well, things were back to normal.

The four of the Demons sauntered down the hallway, and suddenly heard a voice behind them. "Mr. Fure?" Principal Naomi said, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"God, she annoys me. She can take her 'Mr. Fure' s and s-"

"Come here right now."

"Yes, ma'am, right away, ma'am. "

The others snickered as they approached Naomi.

"Care to explain why are you tardy again, Mr. Fure?"

"What?! Why aren't you asking my friends too?"

"Because I'm asking you."

Luke stuttered at this. "Uhh, I... well, I don't know ma'am-"

"So you have no legitimate reason?"

"Well, I, n-no ma'am-"

"Stop talking to me, and get to class."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

As Naomi walked away with a series of clops, the boys snickered at Luke. " _Yes ma'am, no ma'am_!" they imitated, and Luke scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are a real big tickle. Just stuff it."

\----

  
Another day in, and it was time for the bonfire. Cas, the only male cheerleader Rydell had, had his red and white uniform on, and he stood alongside Jess as they practiced their rousing spirit cheer in front of the huge fire. The school band was playing the lame, cheesy Rydell anthem while marching around the fire.

Somewhere in the distance, in the darkened parking lot lit only by the distant glow of the bonfire flames and bleacher lights, the Demons were hanging out by Dean's car, a gorgeous black Impala he called Baby.

Dean and Benny were sitting on the hood of the car, watching the commotion. "Look at those poor souls," Benny smiled, "Sucked into another year of school spirit." Dean smirked in agreement, taking out his pack of cigarettes.

Meanwhile, Garth and Luke were singing along to the school anthem behind the car, doing a three stooges routine. "Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh!" They sang as the trumpets played into the distance.

They cracked up as they did the eye poking thing, and Dean turned around to them, unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth as he spoke, frowning. "Hey! Guys- be cool." Luke and Garth immediately straightened up, and Luke hit Garth's chest.

"Yeah, man, be cool."

"Wha-!?"

Over by the celebration, they heard a microphone tap.

"Ahem. Hey everyone!" Sam Wesson, student body president smiled at everyone from the podium, "I'd like to thank you all for coming, and supporting our great school tonight! As well, loads of thanks go to my beautiful girl Jess, captain of the cheer squad, for helping me organize events like these." Jess gave a sugar sweet smile, waving and blowing kisses.

Sam spoke again. "I'd also like to thank Coach Shurley, for working so hard to rocket our sports teams to the top of our division-"

From where they were, Dean rolled his eyes. "Blah blah friggin' blah, geekoid never shuts up," he muttered, and Benny adjusted his hat lower of his head.

"I hear ya, brotha." After a moment, Dean quietly flicked ash from his butt for lack of a better pass time, thinking distantly of Cas. He didn't know why the guy kept entering his mind- it was a summer fling, nothing more. Dude lived in _Hawaii!_

Still... he couldn't forget the way his eyes shone like the water...

"Dean! Dean!!" Garth was saying, and Dean snapped out of his haze.

"What is it?!" he snapped back, rubbing his temples.

"I asked if I could bum a smoke! Y'all never listen to me! What were you thinkin' 'bout, anyway?" Dean scowled.

"Your mother."

"OOOH!" the others crooned, and Dean shook his head, smiling as he tossed the pack back.

Back across the lot, Cas went over to join the Angels.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Meg deadpanned.

"Oh yes, very much!" Cas shouted over the roar of chatter, "This is crazy! I've never been to a party like this before!" Jo chuckled.

"You need to get out more, Cas."

Anna suddenly thought of something, and gathered the others around her when Cas was preoccupied taking in the scene.

"Guys... should we tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Charlie asked, eating some of the deep fried ice cream they had for sale.

"About how you know who goes here too!"

Jo shrugged. "Maybe he'd get a kick out of it."

"You saw the way he looked when he talked about him," Anna reminded them, "It'd be a right crime not to bring them together again knowing what we do!"

Meg nodded slowly. "Alright, sure. They're probably at their usual spot on the lot right now. Although I really don't see what Cas sees in Dean, that's for sure."

"I never knew he swung both ways," Jo commented in a hushed tone, and Meg shrugged.

They un-huddled, and joined their friend again. "Cas, follow us," Anna grinned excitedly.

"We've got a surprise for you," Charlie giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas smiled a little, letting them drag him. "Wha- where are we going?" he laughed. They went over to the empty lot, and Cas was thoroughly excited by now. "What is it?"

Meg ran up ahead while the others distracted Cas, and she sauntered over to the Demons. "Hey fellas," she drawled, "...Winchester," she smirked, and Dean quirked a smile back.

"Masters. Come to kill Luke yet, or are you just here to give me hell?"

"Neither, for now- we've got a little present for you." With that, the group thrust Cas forward in front, and their eyes met for the very first time again in weeks.

  
"Cas?!" Dean asked incredulously, his eyes blowing wide as he let out a disbelieving, erratic noise. He stood from the car hood.

Cas beamed back, shocked. "Dean?!!"

"I... but I thought... you were going back to Hawaii!!?"

"My parents decided to let me stay with my Aunt Rachel here!"

"Aw, man, that's-!" Dean grinned, then suddenly, reality caught up with him, and he realized how lame he must look in front of his friends. "Uhh... that's cool, I guess."

Cas seemed to notice the change of air around Dean, and nodded a little. "...Yeah..." He waited there awkwardly, expecting Dean to want to kiss him or at least hug him or something, but the leather jacket clad boy made no move to.

"I-I'm so glad to see you," Cas tried, feigning a genuine smile as he fiddled with his uniform. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, nodding in this cocky persona.

"Yeah, me too... I missed that ass," he grinned, looking back to see his friends grinning and laughing with him.

Cas frowned. This wasn't Dean at all. Dean was sweet, and caring, and...and...

"Yeah, I missed getting up in some of that," Dean continued, getting another rise from the others, "Cause once you've had me, you never go back, amiright sexy?" he smirked with a wink, and his friends laughed again.

Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing; his face twisted in hurt. "Is that... is that all I am to you? he asked quietly, "Just... a piece of ass? Another notch in your belt? Someone to get your _dick_ wet with?!" His voice rose. "Is that all WE were?!" he nearly shouted now, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He ignored the burning humiliation as he felt his heart crash through his stomach, "And to think, I believed you were different. Dean Winchester, you can go right to hell!"

He then threw his pom-poms down in front of Dean in a flurry, and stomped off, the girls quickly hurrying after to comfort him, not before Anna and Jo sent death glares Dean's way.

The Demons all made another, "Ooooh! " sound, and although Dean laughed with them at present, he felt freaking terrible with himself.

\----

"Honey, men are rats! Filthy, slimy rats!" Anna cooed, petting Cas' hair as he cried by the bleachers.

"Very true- that's why I like girls," Charlie added sympathetically. Cas sighed, wiping his eyes.

"Trust me- they're just... _made_ that way!" Anna went on.

"They want to bang anything and everything that walks," Jo added.

"Ain't that the truth," Meg muttered.

"Here... tell you what," Anna murmured, rubbing Cas' back, "I was gonna have a sleepover tonight with the girls- you wanna come?" Cas looked up through his teary eyes, and cleared his face with a smile, nodding. "Okay. Come on, hun," she said softly, and the others walked close with him as they went to the car.

\----

They pulled up at a white house in a wealthy-ish suburban neighbourhood in the heights behind the city, darkness surrounding them. Cas didn't know what time it was, but his aunt was particularly lenient, so he didn't think she would mind very much. He needed this time anyway, after what just happened with Dean...

"Shhh, we have to be real quiet," Anna whispered, "If my ever mom finds out I brought a guy into the house, she'd kill me!"

"It's fine, he's queer," Meg said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Still... we have to be very covert."

"Ooh, big words, honey," Meg teased. Anna thrust her tongue out at her friend.

They went up this hidden ladder that was buried under ivy against the side of the house, right up to Anna's second floor room. "Good," she sighed, "They're not home."  
Cas sat down on Anna's light pink bed, noting how comfortable and fluffy it was.

"Let's get changed," Jo suggested. Cas looked away to the wall.

"Um... I won't look..."

Meg laughed. "We couldn't care less, Cas, we trust ya." But Cas respectfully looked away anyway as the girls got changed into their nighties and pyjamas. 

Charlie then climbed down to the beanbag chair on the floor, Meg on the bed too, and Jo slung herself across the desk chair. "I brought Twinkies and wine!" Charlie shouted excitedly, reaching into her bag, and Jo grinned.

Meg huffed. "Twinkies and wine? Are you kidding me? Gross."

"Hey, it's a _dessert_ wine," Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

"Pfft," was Meg's retort, "Doesn't make it any less tacky."

"I thought you liked tacky," Charlie said. Meg grinned.

"Depends on the man."

Anna came out of her bathroom, pinning her fire red hair up around her heart shaped face. "Ya know," she said thoughtfully, "I think I'd make a swell hairdresser." Jo considered this.

"Sure. I mean, you're the one who dyes my hair, so I guess you've got my vote."

Cas raised his eyebrows, and Jo smiled. "What- you really think this shade of blonde is natural, Cas?" He blushed.

"Well, I mean, I was just thinking how talented a job Anna did."

"Aww," Anna cooed, sitting beside him.

Charlie went over to the small black and white TV at the other side of the room. On it, there was a pie commercial playing. "Yummy yummy pastry, always fresh and tasty," Charlie mimicked, snorting and laughing, and Cas grinned. Charlie was funny; the one of the group that made him laugh the most. He smiled, even though pie reminded him of the many times he and Dean had shared some over that summer.

"Ellen's Pie, it's the apple of your eye-" Charlie sang, until Jo sent a stuffed dog flying over to knock her over.

"Shut up, Charlie, you're singing my overprotective mother's name and it's pissing me off!"

Charlie laughed on the floor, and got back up as Meg shut the box off. "So, have you ever had a drink before, Cas?" She asked, having the feeling that he hadn't. Cas eyed the wine bottle with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I had some champagne at my cousin Uri's wedding."

"You did? Isn't that cute?" Meg smirked.

Charlie handed him the bottle. "Here. Try some, it won't hurt you." He cautiously took it, and brought the open bottle to his mouth, taking a drink from it. It burned a little, but it was only wine, so not that much. He frowned a little, then took another sip.

"This is...remarkable..." he murmured, feeling a little dizzy now as the alcohol went to his joints.

The girls all giggled, and Anna took out a box, passing him something from it. "How about smoke, have you smoked before?" Cas just shook his head.

Meg sat on the other side of him. "Just inhale, honey." He took the cigarette like a curious child, putting it to his lips and doing as directed, and suddenly, his vision clouded a little, the sudden inhalation sending him straight into a fit of coughing.

Anna, Jo, and Charlie laughed, and Meg gave a sympathetic wince. "Ooh, forgot. You're new at this- you shouldn't inhale all the way until you're used to it." Cas coughed a little more, trying again, and then passed the cigarette over to Meg, who dragged on it out of much more experience.

"I don't feel so good," he said.

"Just the effects, don't worry about it," Jo smiled at him. Cas nodded, exhaling and shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Hey Cas?" Anna asked, and Cas looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try my new practice on you for beauty school?"

"Uh, sure. What would that be, exactly?"

"Navel piercing." Cas nodded slowly.

"Alright, I suppose it'll be fun. Can I take the piercing out afterward?"

"Sure, of course!"

Charlie slapped Cas on the back, and Meg snorted. "Good on ya, I wouldn't trust her with my body for a hundred bucks!" She called, and Anna scowled at her as they went into the washroom.

When the door closed, Meg rolled her eyes over to the girls. "He's so terribly innocent!" she complained.

"Well, he wasn't really given an opportunity to do all the shit we do, I guess," Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's so damn chaste! He probably blushes at the sight of Elvis!" They cracked up.

"I don't know how him and Winchester ended up banging," Meg said.

"How d'ya know they banged?" Jo asked, filing her nails, and Meg gave her a look.

"When it comes to Dean, that's one department I don't believe he's so innocent in."

Charlie giggled, and swung her legs up in the air, wiggling her toes and looking at the ceiling. "Well, whatever his case is, he's a sweet guy, and that's all that matters." Meg and Jo grunted in agreement, and they listened.

"It's awful quiet in there," Jo whispered. Just then, as if on cue, a sharp cry rang out, and the sound of a pin dropping and the faucet running sounded.

"Uh oh," Charlie muttered, and the door opened.

"Guys, can you get an ice pack please?" Anna hissed, and the door closed.

Then opened again urgently. "Now!!"

The three went down and got one, coming back up and passing it in. "There's blood all over the mat," Cas mumbled, looking like he was going to faint as a sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Cas, love, I'm so sorry," Anna grimaced, holding the ice to his stomach, and he waved his hand deliriously.

"No, it's... it's really fine, I'm... I'm okay, Anna..."

Then he passed out on the bed.

Meg chuckled. "What, did you miss and pierce his nipple?!" Anna shrugged sheepishly.

"I guess I need more practice."

Just then, they heard a horn honking outside, and they looked out the window. The black impala was idling by the curb. "Hey! Come down!" They heard Luke call. Anna huffed.

"Go have fun. We'll tend to him." Meg smirked.

"Don't mind if I do," she drawled, swinging down to climb down the ladder. Jo followed, while Charlie and Anna stayed with Cas.

The girls went down, and Garth grinned. "Where's Anna?" Jo looked at him.

"Upstairs."

"What are you doing here, Luke?" Meg asked, and Luke grinned, shrugging in his leather jacket.

"Hopin' we could forget our differences for the night, maybe for good. Ya know, have some fun... play a little backseat bingo...?"

Meg sighed, rolling her eyes. "What the hell, might as well get my kicks while I still got the chance." She jumped into the car, and Luke got in the driver's side.

"You so much as scratch it, you're a dead man!" Dean growled, and Luke nodded.

"Got it!"

They drove away toward Lover's Point no doubt, fast, and Dean shuffled, looking slightly awkward. "So... where is he?"

Jo sent him the bitchiest face possible. "Oh, you mean the piece of ass you loved fucking all summer?" The normally arrogant Dean looked down at his feet, and Jo went on. "He's just upstairs, wiping his tears and pretending he's NOT thinking about you! Which, we all know he totally is, by the way."

Dean felt a little sick. "Look... I feel really shitty about how I acted-"

"So you should," Jo bit back, "Frankly, I want to punch your lights out right now!" Dean bit his lip.

"-Can I talk to him?"

"Not now," Jo shook her head, "You can deal with your fuck up yourself. The guy deserves a night."

She turned heel, and went back to the house, leaving Dean with Benny and Garth. "Well, Chief, you tried," Benny said, gripping his shoulder, and Dean looked up to the illuminated window, wishing he could make it all better with his boy.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Yeah, I guess." He began to walk down the dark street. It must have been at least 2 in the morning then.

"Let's get milkshakes," Garth suggested, and nobody protested the idea.

Over where Luke and Meg had parked at the city viewpoint, they were necking in the front seat. "I missed you," he muttered between heated breaths into the nape of her neck, and Meg hummed.

"Shut up and kiss me, you dummy," she muttered, and they laid back together.

\----

For a few weeks, Cas did everything he could to avoid Dean. Whenever he would see a Black Demon jacket, he would huddle closer to Anna and the Angels, who would guide him another way.

Dean was frustrated- he was desperately trying to find a way to make up for what what did...

**Winter, 1957**

In 5th period English one day, as fall was coming to an end and winter was approaching (or whatever winter California got), Dean finally thought of an idea on how to get Cas back.

"Hey Benny!" he whispered, "Got any idea where Coach Shurley'd be after school today?" Benny frowned.

"Probably at the track, or in his office. Why? What are you gonna do, hot shot?" Dean settled his lips in a firm line.

"Win Cas' attention back. He's a cheerleader- he'd probably notice if I joined a team. The hard part is, choosing which one. I really want to impress him, you know?"

"IS there something more interesting than a character breakdown of Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Lafitte?" Mr. Marv asked, gazing over his spectacles at them expectantly.

Dean turned incredulously, not missing a beat. "Yeah- your horrible crossbreed between an afro and a perm."

The class laughed hysterically, and Mr. Marv frowned, not so amused. "Detention. After school, in this room, the both of you."

Dean scowled, murmuring, "Guess I'll have to hope I can still catch Chuck later."

\----

After about an hour of painfully slow detention and a written essay about the importance of literacy in today's age, Dean went out to the track.

He almost felt dirty doing so- jeopardizing his reputation of one of the baddest guys in school by stepping foot where the jocks and preps spent their time. Yuck. He shuddered. _For Cas,_ he thought, steeling himself. He lit the cigarette he had kicking around behind his ear, just to maintain his air of cool.

Just then, he heard Coach Shurley. "Hi-!" Dean turned, and saw Chuck squinting. "Dean...? Is that you?" Dean looked down, shoving his hand in his pockets in slight shame.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh! Well... uh, um, if you've lost your way-"

"I haven't lost my way, I'm a friggin' senior. I'm here because I wanna... I don't know," he coughed awkwardly, "Find somethin' I'm good at." He took another pull on his smoke, a sort of haze hanging around him.

Coach Shurley was a little speechless, his eyebrows raised, then he snapped back to attention. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, um..." He regarded Dean with a frown as the greaser took another drag. "First- uh, you might want to cut down to two packs a day," he suggested meekly, and Dean grunted reluctantly, stepping it out.

Chuck checked his watch. "Okay, we've got some time now... follow me."

They went through all the different practicing areas.

"What do you think about basketball?" Chuck asked initially, rubbing his hands together. Dean shrugged.

"S'cool."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Guess I'll give it a shot."

He stepped up to the court, and a guy who plays on the team stepped up too. Adam Milligan. He looked at Dean for a moment.

"Hey, you're the one that fucked around with that loser Castiel, aren't you?" He asked, grinning, "He was a wide-eyed goody two shoes before, now that I know he's queer, well, shit. But man, I never knew you were, though. Joining the team won't compensate for that you know, fa-" Before the ball was even dropped, Dean punched him hard in the gut, causing him to double over.

Chuck jumped in, quickly steering a furious Dean away. "Uh, heh, okay, why don't we try some fighting then?" He brought Dean to a boxing ring indoors before Dean broke Adam's friggin' nose. Dean pulled his jacket off to reveal his fairly sizeable muscles as he got into the ring for a test go, actually looking forward to letting off a little steam after that bullshit on the court.

But he soon realized that, miraculously, his opponent was quite a lot bigger. Chuck seemed to grimace as a guy that Dean faintly recognized as Alastair stepped up for the not-so-challenge. The creepy guy grinned, and cracked his knuckles, one at a time.

"Kia!" Chuck called, and the guy took him down so fast Dean barely had time to blink. "Dean? You okay?" Chuck asked, coming over.

"Peachy," he choked out, as the air had been knocked clean out of his lungs.

"Try again."

So Dean got up, and mimicked Alistair's fighting stance. "Kia!"

***Slam!***

The sound of Dean's back hitting the blue mat echoed, and Dean wheezed a little. "W-why don't you try and get out of the hold," Chuck suggested. Dean tried to fight against the strength of his opponent, but it was pathetic how little effect that had.

He tried again, but Alistair wouldn't budge a bit, so Dean just reached up, pulling the guy's hair back and kneeing him in the balls. Alistair toppled over, and Dean got up, brushing himself off as he grinned proudly.

Chuck looked concerned. "You can't do that." Dean's triumphant smile faded.

"What, why not?"

"There are rules, and that's not one of them." Dean huffed, and Chuck brought him outside again. "How about... track?"

Dean stared at him. "Runnin'?" He deadpanned. Chuck frowned.

"No, not ' _Runnin_ '. Track. You know, hurdles, sprints, distance...? It's an independent sport, which, I believe is your strong suit," he added. Dean shrugged.

"Sounds alright."

\----

The next day, Cas sat by the bleachers at lunch and drank some water, idly talking with a member of the cheerleading team. Dean's face lit up as he saw him. Showtime.  
He ran as fast as he could, jumping over as many hurdles as he could, but Cas wasn't paying attention, giving him the cold shoulder. It was extremely hard for Cas to do this, mind you, when Dean was running by him, a hot mess of panting and shiny muscle, and those loose sweatpants did nothing to hide what was bouncing underneath them...

Cas tried not to watch and lick his lips as Dean ran by, back muscles flexing as his sweaty t-shirt clung to him. He thought back to when he had touched those muscles, felt them beneath his fingers...

 _Yeah. Back when Dean pretended to love him._ He turned around, ignoring the boy once again.

Dean huffed, wiping his forehead. He was irritated that Cas was paying him no attention, and decided to attempt something interesting. He ran, and jumped the last, highest hurdle. Then he tripped on it, and fell chest first into the dusty track with a thump and an oof!

Cas couldn't help it. "Dean!" He called in worry, running over, and helped him up. Dean was blushing like mad underneath the scuffs of dirt on his face, as the whole point of this was to impress Cas and show him how manly he was.

Cas touched his hands to Dean's bicep, whether it be a gesture of concern or simply a taken opportunity to touch him in this state, and his graceful fingers laid to rest at the top of Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Dean exhaled, and wiped dirt from his forearms. He then looked at Cas, and his stomach tightened up. "Cas... I'm such a dick." Cas looked down, then off into the distance.

"And?"

"And... god, I should never have treated you like that. Man, I want you to know there hasn't been a passing moment I haven't thought about you. I miss you, I want you, and... I'm so sorry, baby."

Cas looked at him, then nodded slowly. Dean felt his heart lighten up as Cas nodded, and he suddenly leaned forward, cupping his cheeks and kissing him hard on the lips in front of everyone at the track.

Cas' eyes widened, but he didn't protest as the rugged, sexy boy continued to kiss him from the ground. After a second, Cas slid over top and straddled Dean's hips, continuing to kiss him as he felt Dean's semi-hard cock twitch in his pants.

Things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, Dean and Cas were having a milkshake at the usual teenage hangout place for the two gang's, Singer's.

"This is nice," Cas smiled, looking around, "I've never really been to a place like this before." Dean smirked.

"Really, huh?" He lit up, offering one to Cas, who politely declined.

"Dean," Cas suddenly started, rubbing his lip and inspecting the diner's decorated walls, "Do you respect me?" Dean frowned at him. 

"What kinda question is that, 'course I respect you!" Cas just shrugged, not saying anything else.

The waitress came around, and Dean ordered a strawberry milkshake, Cas going for vanilla. "Hey baby," Dean murmured, "You know what that flavour reminds me of?" He snickered as Cas kicked his leg under the table, both laughing.

Just then, they heard the loud chatter and noises of their friends coming in, and Dean visibly deflated. He really wanted some private time with Cas.

"Quick, put the menus up."

"Why-?"

"Just trust me."

So they did, and lowered behind them.

Evidently, their hiding made no difference, and the menus were tossed aside as the group of Angels and Demons, who not any longer separate by various feuding members, spotted them and decided to make it a group date.

Dean sighed, and Cas gave a small shrug and smile as if to say, " _what can you do_?"

Anna had been telling Garth about her life plans in great detail, making passionate hand gestures along the way.

"So I decided, just like that, that beauty school wasn't for me, you know? I wanted to have a little more impact on the world other than giving people rockin' dos. I mean, having a rockin' do is important, and all, of course, but I mean something real meaningful." Garth was just nodding along, only half listening to her as he stared dreamily.

"So. Glad you guys got back together," Meg told Dean and Cas, lighting her own cigarette.

"Yeah... we certainly made up," Cas blushed, looking down to his lap as he thought about just how. Meg and Luke snorted.

"Same with you guys," Dean said, "You had a falling out, right?" 

"Eh, it's our terms of endearment to fight and make up," Meg shrugged with a smirk, and Luke gave a playful growl before Meg slapped his knee.

"Well...to be honest, it was kinda your fault," Luke said, shrugging nonchalantly and holding his smile. Meg quirked a brow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... I mean, you were the one who made a big deal of the whole thing."

"Um..." Meg's smile faltered, "Excuse me?"

"Guys," Cas tried weakly, and he put a hand on Meg's shoulder to try and dissuade her from another fight.

"No, no, it's okay Cas, let the jerk finish his thought."

"Hey, look, all I'm saying, is you don't think before you do and talk."

"Is that so?! Well how about that time you fucked around with Bela Talbot, who doesn't even _go_ to our school, and you just went running your mouth about how good she was, huh?! How do you think I felt?! Oh, I forgot, I don't have feelings, do I?" Luke shrugged.

"I knew you'd come back, it's what you do, babe."

Meg was speechless, and for the first time since he had met her, Cas saw her drop her cool, devil may care act. She got up, and splashed her milkshake in the blonde's face angrily.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me! You know why I come back to you specifically? Huh? Because I like to kid myself into believing we have something. I know you all think I'm a slut, and maybe I am, but you know what?! Dig a little deeper! There are worse things I can do than spend my Friday nights screwing you." Luke fell silent, averting his eyes, and Meg turned back.

"Oh, by the way, asshole- I'm pregnant!"

Suddenly, the whole group fell silent, and Meg stormed out. Everyone knew better than to follow her. Luke's eyes were wide, and he wiped some shake from his face and his other hand through his hair as he sat back. "Hey, let's get out of here," Dean mumbled, taking Cas' hand.

"But Meg-"

"She just needs time, sweetie," Anna said quietly, though she was just as shocked as Cas was.

Cas nodded, and stared sadly out after the fiery brunette he considered his friend, wishing there was something he could do.

\------

**Late Spring 1958**

The set date for the spring dance at Rydell was coming soon, and Meg and Luke were even then far from equipped to go to that. The two gangs were still reeling from her announcement, and she had been especially quiet around them during school... But until the two would work it out, life went on.

"You going with Dean?" Anna smiled at Cas as they sat down with the other Pink Angels at the outdoor cafeteria table.

"Do you think that would be allowed? I mean... a boy and boy couple?" Anna waved her hand.

"Honey, if you guys are serious, go for it. Who cares what other people are thinking?" Cas nodded with a smile.

"Plus, if any teachers say anything about it, we'll make a fuss," Jo grinned, teasingly batting Cas' shoulder as he blushed.

"What about you?" he asked, looking to Anna, "Who are you going with?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe I'll go with Garth. He seems nice enough, and eager for some fun, so how can I say no, huh?" She giggled, and Cas laughed along.

"I can't go," Charlie said, wide-eyed as she folded her chocolate milk container into a robot-looking thing, "I can't miss this week's episode of Star Trek."

"Just wait for the recap next week," Jo suggested. Charlie stared at her incredulously.

"You know nothing of Star Trek. There is no recap!" Jo shrugged.

"But I suppose I could tape it," Charlie mused.

"Maybe I'll find someone to dance with when I get there," Jo said.

"Any guy would be crazy not to want to dance with you, Jo," Cas said, and it was Jo's turn to blush.

"Well, to be honest, Cas, I'd rather go solo."

"Great, we'll be pals," Charlie snorted.

When the night of the dance came, the school gym, which was bigger than it initially looked at first glance, was decorated very romantically. Benny was the only one other than the feuding couple who was not there, as he was working.

"OKAY, students of Rydell!" Principal Naomi spoke into a microphone, "Listen, please. We have some rules to attend to-" There was a collective groan, and Naomi settled her lips into a firm line. "They are imperative, I'm afraid. Here's Coach Shurley." Chuck stepped up, ruffling some papers.

"Um, uh, hey guys! So, no inappropriate dancing, uh, no vulgar stuff, disrespecting teachers, or anything like that... you know the drill. Well, that about covers it."

He gave a little nod, and left the stage. Naomi sighed, and took to the microphone again. "Heed these rules, or the privilege of school dances will be revoked-" Her voice cut out as the mic chords were plugged into the guitar sockets, and the lively sound rock and roll filled the room. Naomi sighed again, giving up, and went over to sit down as the band started to play the song, " _You're The Apple Of My Eye_ ," by The Four Seasons.

Anna and Garth turned around, Garth wearing a brown suit and Anna wearing a puffy, pastel yellow dress. "Hey Anna, did you pierce your ears?" Garth asked, grinning at her as they ran out to the dance floor together.

"Oh, yeah!" Anna beamed, tucking her hair behind her ears proudly, "Did them myself!"

"You're a natural," Garth said, and Anna smiled more.

"Aw, thanks, Garth." She scratched her head. "My friends don't agree, strangely."

Over by the doors, Dean and Cas came in. Dean was wearing a black tux with a pink corsage, and Cas was wearing a baby blue suit with a white corsage. "You look cookin', Cas," Dean smiled, biting his lip. His hand fiddled with something in his pocket.

Over by the refreshments, where Jo, dressed in an elegant black dress, was standing, Kevin came over. "Uh... evening," the small, nerdy boy said, rubbing his neck, "You got anybody to dance with? Heh."

Jo eyed him up and down, and cringed inwardly. "Uh, would you excuse me? I've gotta reapply my makeup."

"Oh yeah, no sweat," Kevin nodded.

Charlie came over, picking up a glass of punch and downing it. "That basically means she doesn't want to dance with you," she said blatantly, and Kevin blushed.

"Oh... okay. Yeah. I guess I should'a stayed home and watched Star Trek tonight." Charlie's eyes widened.

"You like Star Trek?! All the way, man! Up top!"

Meg came through the doors, and Jo found her just as she was leaving herself, the blonde opting to follow her friend instead to dodge Kevin. "Meg! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not gonna let Luke blow my top. I can have fun without him." Jo grinned.

"Alright!"

Dean dipped Cas back, and twisted him around. They jumped to the beat, snapping along. ' _Hound Dog_ ' by Elvis came on, so Dean pulled Cas in close, and began to sing along in his ear, a soft, husky tone that Cas revelled in. "I didn't know you could sing, Dean," Cas smiled. Dean went a little red, then started to sing horribly on purpose. Cas rolled his eyes.

There was a contest that had started, and the rule of no vulgar dancing went right out the window as (mainly Garth) and many others brought out the hip thrusts. The only ones who were sticking to the rules were basically Sam and Jess, who were in the middle of a swing.

Anna giggled, and everyone continued having a great time far into the night.

"Hey Cas," Dean said after a few more uptempo songs, "Let's go outside for a beat, okay?" Cas agreed, and followed him out, assuming Dean wanted a smoke or something.  
Instead, he was surprised as Dean stopped him in the hallway up against a wall.

"I want you to have this," he said, biting his lip, and he was about to place something in Cas' hand, when a guy came out of the washroom, seeing them standing close. It was Gordon, of course.

"Ha! Look who it is... the manly man and the hula girl. Where's your coconut bra, Cas? I bet you'd look greeeeat in it! I bet it'd get your manly man all worked up, too!" Cas looked down, blushing, and Dean scowled. But when Gordon was gone, Dean withdrew, keeping the gift he had in his pocket.

"Let's just... get back," he grumbled, taking Cas along. Cas' face fell a little, but followed.

Back in the dance, Meg and Jo had to drag Charlie away from Kevin when the dance was over. They had been talking about all the episodes they had missed. "Garth and I are gonna stick around for a little longer," Anna had assured, so the rest of the Angels left.

Over by the doors, Cas was leaning in to kiss Dean goodbye, but Dean dropped something on the ground, leaving Cas hanging. "Uh, Cas... you probably won't see me all that much for a couple weeks, I've gotta train and work on my car for the drag race. See you there when the time comes?" Dean muttered, unusually stand-offish after Gordon's comments.

Cas shook off Dean's mood shift, and frowned. "That sounds very dangerous... you know what you're doing, right Dean?"

"Of course," Dean snapped, "I'm a man, I can drive real fast."

Cas closed his mouth, taken aback, and to be honest, a little hurt at Dean's tone.

"God... I'm sorry," Dean sighed, taking Cas' hands, "Baby, I'm sorry. I just... look, tonight was fun. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, turning around before he could do anything else, "Uh, you... you need a ride home or anything?"

"No, I'll catch one with Meg and the girls before they leave," Cas said quietly.

He sighed to himself, wishing Dean was less of a mystery and just let his feelings out more. He had before... maybe it just has to be the right time again.

\----

**Early Summer 1958**

A couple of weeks later on a hot Saturday, not long before school would be ending, the Demons had gathered in Dean's garage around Baby. They were all washing it and working on vamping her up for the race later.

"It's no use," Benny was saying, "This is all the power she's got."

Dean was dressed in an oily white tank top, contemplating how mixed up he had been feeling for the past few weeks. He really had had a great night with Cas at the spring dance.

Scratch that, he had a great time with Cas whenever they were together.

He thought fondly of the last summer, how Cas' eyes looked reflecting the golden sunshine, how his lips tasted like maraschino cherries, how his hair would look like sex blowing in the wind, how the saltwater would drip off of his smooth, lithe chest after they went swimming, and how they would spend the warm, summer evenings together...

But he didn't know what Cas was to him... a boyfriend? Not publicly. No doubt they were in some sort of love with each other... but they were becoming the joke of Rydell, Cas being ridiculed for being so innocent and naive, and Dean periodically being made fun of by homophobic dicks.

Cas was very innocent, Dean didn't deny it. It was endearing, and made him love him so much, even gave him a thrill to think that he was spoiling said innocence. But he found, at times, it was hard. He didn't know... he wanted Cas' cute to be hot. He shook his head at how stupid that sounded in his own head.

He looked up, and looked at the car, averting his thoughts. He suddenly stopped as Benny threw his hands up- he was Dean Winchester, could fix a car like no tomorrow! "Wait, wait, wait," he said, wiping his greasy hands on a nearby towel, "We can make this Baby work!"

He jumped up on the hood. "We can make her _purrrr_!" He grinned, "We can make her... Greased Baby!!" he said, whipping the towel behind him.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess we could," Benny grinned, coming over from where he was leaning against the garage door.

"Let's fix 'er up!" Luke said, getting out some wax.

That afternoon, the Angels arrived at the drag racing area, taking their usual spot on the side of the road with the Demons. Dean was getting into his shiny black car, taking a deep breath.

"You're gonna pummel them, sweetie!" Anna told him. Jo nodded, Charlie slapped his back, and Meg sat down, kissing his nose with a wink at him for good luck.\\\

Luke and Garth were giving him a pep talk, and Benny gave him a cigarette, which Dean took a pull on before handing it back and revving the engine. "You fight out there, chief," Benny said, fixing his cap so that it hid his eyes.

"You betcha, brother," Dean nodded, "'Til the end."

Cas watched him with Anna, who was talking about Dean's opponent. She didn't want to show any signs of worry when she was trying to motivate him, but now, she spoke truthfully with a sigh.

"He's tricky," she said, shaking her head, "And I don't just mean to beat. You can't trust Gabriel in that bent-eight of his. He'll play dirty to win."

Cas thought about this, worry rising in him. Yeah, it was only a drag race, just a bit of fun. But things could still happen. Cas gave a little wave in Dean's direction. He was going to mouth, 'I love you', or, 'be careful,' but then he remembered what Dean had said after the dance that night, about being a man and knowing what he was doing and all. So he kept his lips sealed in a small smile, keeping his concern inside and watching as Dean drove into place.

The two cars revved up at the starting line, and Bela Talbot, much to Meg's discomfort, was at the starting line, showing off in a pink poodle skirt and a crop top. She licked her lips in Gabriel's direction as a sort of send off and good luck.

"Burn some rubber, Winchester!!" Charlie called, and Dean winked back, revving his engine up again.

"You betcha, kiddo!"

Bela held the flags up, grinning ferally, devilishly, and after a moment, she threw them down.

Dean and his opponent, Gabriel, a member of a rival school and gang, shot off at incredulous speed down the empty lot. Gabriel was known as the best driver in all of Garrison High, so Dean really wanted to beat him out and glorify the Black Demons and their turf.

They both shot off, and Dean seemed to be gaining the edge on Gabriel. Dean grit his teeth in concentration, remembering what he had learned from his father, one of the only things his Dad had ever fucking taught him. He hoped it would actually be valuable. Hold up on the pedal until the opponent dies out, then gun it across the finish line.  
Still, the Impala seemed to be holding her own as the two went nose in nose, Dean still inches ahead.

But when Dean looked over to see Gabriel's discouraged face, all he saw was a devious grin, a white lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth. "Fuck, that's not good," Dean muttered to himself, considering Gabe's reputation of straight wins and unexpected ploys.

Just then, Gabriel veered right beside Dean, almost right up against him, and Dean heard the most horrible screeching noise. He looked out the window, and saw metal spikes digging into the side of the Impala, He could see Gabriel laughing, and well, he didn't really know what he expected.

Dean's face twisted angrily. "Son of a BITCH!" he yelled, and slammed the car into Gabriel. They skidded a little, all the while maintaining their incredulous speed.  
From the sidelines, Cas chewed on his thumbnail avidly. The cars were sliding, and it looked like Gabriel had already gotten dirty.

Dean swore again as Gabriel rammed Baby once more. He was trying to run him off the road, he could see that now, and a little more, and the Impala would be sailing off into the ravine, with Dean in it. "Dammit," he whispered, and changed gears. They were almost at the finish line, he could see it up there, but Gabriel's manic grin held as they both drove neck in neck to win.

Dean clenched his jaw, and hoped to all hell he was as good as people said he was at rewiring cars. He hit the gas, flooring it into an added function of speed they had built in that morning. The Impala shot ahead, leaving Gabriel in the dust to blow his engines trying to catch up, and everyone on the sidelines, who were previously shocked and tense, cheered as Dean won.

Bela, and all the others from Garrison trudged over to a smoked out Gabriel, who was angrily hitting the wheel of his blown out car. In contrast, everyone from Rydell screamed and shouted as they ran over to Dean, hugging him, piling on top of him, and slapping him on the back. "You really blew that cat off, Dean!"

"Nice going!"

"You sure know how to ride good, man!"

Anna was ecstatic as she grabbed Cas' hand, tugging him. "Come on, Cas!" she grinned, trying to get him over to Dean. He hung back hesitantly. He had done some thinking.

He watched as Dean smiled brightly, basking in all the praise. He knew what Dean wanted. He knew what he had to do too, and he wanted to. He really did. Goodbye to shy, timid, innocent little Castiel. It was time for a change.

He stopped, and took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Anna... Anna, can you do something really big for me? You're the best person I know who can." He bit his lip.  
She turned back quizzically.

"Sure, Cas... anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Day Of School, 1958:**

_5....4....3....2....1._

***RING!!!!***

The bell went, and the student body went nuts. School was out for the summer vacation, and for those who were graduating, forever! There was a carnival set up in the school field, with idea and food and everything. Everyone ran out, celebrating.

"Two corn dogs, please," Charlie said to the person at a stand, and Jo was in line for the round-up.

She sat in one of the strap-ins, and just then, somebody slid into the seat next to her. She looked over, to see a strong, silent type guy in a black leather gang jacket- Benny.  
"Afternoon," he nodded, tipping his cap, and Jo smirked.

"Hey." Benny cleared his throat.

"You ever... done this before?" Jo laughed.

"Once. When I was young." Benny raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Tell me." Jo smiled, recalling the day.

Charlie walked over to the shoot tower thing with Garth and Meg, the one that went up to the top then dropped. "Welp. Carpe Diem, bitches," she said to them, and handed Garth her corn dog.

"You seen Anna?" Garth asked Meg. Meg shook her head.

"No, haven't seen Cas all day, either."

Dean and Luke approached them, Dean dressed in a black Johnny Cash T-shirt and jeans. Meg looked at Luke, and Luke looked at her. And after all these months, Meg rushed forward, giving him a hug.

Luke immediately wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and pulling her close. "Listen, baby. I'll do anything for you and the kid, if you wanna keep it. I don't have very much money, but I'll get a job somewhere, and we'll figure it out together." Meg looked up.

"No need. It was a false alarm," she said gently, smiling.

Luke's mouth opened, then they all grinned, relieved to say the least. Meg laughed. "Maybe one day." Luke smiled a little, nodding, "Maybe one day." They all gathered together and stood, Charlie eating her corn dog and Jo and Benny now chatting and laughing over gotten candy. Dean licked over his lips, squinting from the sun and putting his hands on his hips.

His mind kept wandering back to Cas... he had been there at the track at the race, though he hadn't said much... and afterward, when Dean had won, he saw Cas quickly leaving with Anna. He hadn't been him since then.

Goddamnit, Winchester, he thought to himself, you've gone and screwed everything up again. This time, he won't come back. It's graduation, and you'll never, ever see him again. And the thing you were gonna give him, to ensure that didn't happen... well, fuck that now.

He couldn't help letting out a sigh, and Benny noticed this. "You down about Cas?" Dean looked up.

"I guess, a little maybe." Then he sighed again. "You know what, screw that. Yeah, I am. I'm friggin' destroyed. I'm stupid, 'cause I can't see past all this superficial bullshit and I can't realize a good thing when it's standing right in front of me until it's gone. I should be happy, I just won afriggin' drag race and I'm finally getting out of this hell hole school, but I'm not happy. Not without him."

Benny grimly nodded. "Well... I mean, you'll probably get over-" he faltered as he eyes drifted past Dean, and his jaw hung slack. "Oh my god..." The rest of the group also seemed shocked out of their minds, and Dean frowned.

"What? What is it?"

Then he turned.

And there was Castiel, Anna was standing behind him proudly. Cas was dressed in a fitted leather jacket and tight jeans, his hair slicked back into a messy, curly frenzy of pure sex appeal. His eyes squinted through the sun as he brought a smoke up to his lips, taking a seasoned drag and walking forward with purpose.

Dean's eyes were wide, his mouth was hopelessly open, he couldn't feel his heart beat anymore, and his pants were hugging just a little tighter than before now. Cas walked forward, and he looked to Anna for pointers. Anna made a dropping motion and a boot scuffing motion, so Cas dropped his cigarette and stepped it out, looking at him.

"Hello, Dean," he murmured in a deliciously gravelly voice.

Dean found his voice. "C-Cas... holy...shit! You're giving me chills! You're... you're fucking electrifying, man!" Cas leaned in close, as if for a kiss, but when their lips were just inches apart, Cas drew back with a devilish smirk.

"You better shape up, Dean Winchester. I need a man who can keep me satisfied." Then the bastard winked, and strode toward the other side of the field.

Dean nearly passed out from how badly he wanted Castiel right then. He jogged after him, everyone following in awe.

"Cas... baby... you're the one that I want!!" he shouted.

Cas turned, and walked back. "Really?" he asked, and Dean grinned.

"Really. Listen, I wanted to give you this before..." he dug around in his pocket, "It's a promise ring, baby."

Cas' eyes widened, forgetting his edgy persona for a second as Dean took out a ring, and he let him put it on him. "Dean... it's beautiful! Oh, I love you! I don't care who sees or knows it, I do!" Dean beamed, and kissed him on the lips, tangling his hands through that sexy, greasy hair of his.

After a moment, Cas' hands wandered to the evident bulge in Dean's jeans. "Now fuck me silly," Cas growled into his ear, and Dean actually choked a little. Dean pulled him close, then dipped him back.

"You got it, hot stuff."

From behind, Anna, Jo, Charlie and Meg stood together. "I'm proud of him," Anna smiled.

"He looks fab!" Charlie said.

"Our little boy's all grown up," Jo fake sniffed, and Meg smiled.

"But he'll be just fine."

"Yeah," Garth cut in, "They both will... ahem. Now it's still grad, ladies...who wants to get Garth'd tonight?" They scoffed and shoved him away with laughter, but Anna made intent doe eyes at him.

"What's it like to get Garth'd?" Garth grinned.

"Well..."

Dean looked into Cas' eyes. "We go together, you know," he whispered.

"We do," Cas smiled.

"Like Rama lama lama, a dingity ding Dee dong," Garth sang, ducking between them and grinning stupidly before leaving with Anna.

"Shut up, Garth, this isn't some musical," Luke grumbled after him.

"It could be one though, huh?" Charlie said pensively, "So romantic." Meg physically gagged. They hugged around their lifelong friends, Dean picking the new, matured yet still the same in a way Cas up and swinging him in his arms.

Summer lovin' may have happened fast... but that doesn't mean it wouldn't always last.

-END-


End file.
